


Fact or Fanfiction

by Zoelily



Series: Cockles Moments [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dress Up, Facetime, Fluff, Hiatus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoelily/pseuds/Zoelily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha Facetime's Jensen while he's in the middle of playing dress up with JJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fact or Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cockles Cooperative's Hiatus Challenge. Inspired by the adorable Instagram photo of JJ putting lipstick on Jensen, that Jensen posted on Father's Day.
> 
> Thanks RachellaDeville for the read over and the Jared funny in the middle :)

Jensen glanced over once again at JJ’s impatient face and decided the last few paragraphs of the chapter he was finishing could wait. As anxious as he was to find out how his latest dramatic guilty pleasure would end, his little girl’s sweet pout was his undoing and reading could really wait. JJ squealed with delight as her Daddy scooped her up to join him on the couch.

“Just let Daddy find a bookmark, Princess.”

JJ took that as direction to be helpful and find it herself and Jensen tried not to cry out as his sweetheart’s knobby little three-year-old knees dug into places he’d rather keep intact as she crawled over him.

Jensen struggled to sit up, pulling his daughter into his lap for safety reasons – mostly his own. “JJ, I’ll get it, okay. It’s on the table.”

Once his page was safely marked, Jensen finally followed JJ upstairs to her room. As soon as she’d seen him lay on the couch to start reading she’d been pestering him to play dress up. He’d put her off for a while, but everyone knew he couldn’t say no to his girl for long. They weren’t wrong when they said she had him wrapped around her bossy little finger. So now, it was Princess Daddy tea party time.

Princess Daddy’s look varied. JJ had an impressive collection of dress-up clothes, make-up, and accessories for a three-year-old, and she always made sure Daddy looked beautiful. This time was no exception. With a pink stretchy hairband, flower earrings, and pale pink lipstick, Jensen hadn’t actually looked in a mirror, but he was sure he’d be the belle of the ball. He grabbed his phone and was just considering yelling at Danneel to come and snap a quick photo when his Facetime tone sounded.

“Hey, Mish, just gimme a sec, kay”. Jensen quickly rambled after swiping the screen. He quickly set the phone down and knelt beside JJ.

“Sweetheart, Daddy’s just gonna talk to Uncle Misha for few minutes. Can you get the other toys dressed up for the tea party and I’ll be right back?”

JJ nodded, already distractedly trying to stuff her huge fluffy tiger into a sparkly purple tutu. Jensen leaned over to pick up his phone and rolled his eyes at the sight in front of him. He could already see Misha’s ear to ear grin and he knew he was about to get a screen full of good-natured teasing from his friend.

Anticipating his daughter’s attention would stay diverted long enough to actually hold a conversation with Misha, Jensen slipped out the door down the hall to his office and flopped into his leather chair.

“Temporary escape plan successful,” Jensen chuckled, kicking his legs up onto the desk and leaning back in the chair. He was relaxed and happy. He was home with his girls enjoying his break, and now Misha on Facetime was the icing on the proverbial cake. He hadn’t talked to Mish in a couple of days and he missed their banter. It wasn’t the only thing he missed, but they couldn’t do much about that until the next time they saw each other, and that wouldn’t be until the con in Pittsburgh in a few weeks.

Misha’s contagious laugh pulled Jensen away from the less than PG place his mind had wandered. “Hey! You with me here, Your Highness? Pink is definitely your colour, by the way. You look like a frosted cupcake – good enough to eat.”

Jensen could feel the flush creeping up his neck. “Hey, not everyone can pull off drag quite like you.”

“Years of practice, Jen,” Misha countered with a salacious grin. “and, I really wasn’t kidding about the cupcake comment. You do look quite edible. I was reading this delicious little piece of fanfic the other day that…”

Jensen slapped his hands over his ears, sending a pink plastic flower clattering to his desk. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it right there, fanboy. Don’t tell me you actually read that stuff. I thought you were joking around.”

“Why would I be joking? Some of those fans can really write! The stuff they have us doing, babe? Makes Penthouse Letters sound like a children’s bedtime story.”

“Oh my God, what exactly do they have Dean and Cas… “ Jensen froze mid-sentence while the meaning behind Misha’s words sunk in. “Wait a minute, did you just say us? Like Jensen and Misha?”

“Of course! You do know what Cockles is, don’t you?”

Jensen dropped his feet from the desk, picked up the phone and spun around in the chair. “Well yeah, I know it’s one of those things when they smoosh our names together. Like they do with Destiel. Wait a minute. Oh, shit!” The thought really hadn’t occurred to him. Jensen shook his head incredulously. “They write about us? ? I mean I know they like to imagine we’re together, and why wouldn’t they man – we’re hot together, but I didn’t know they actually wrote about it. Do I wanna know what they write?”

Misha grinned one of his delectable grins, one of the ones that Jensen had an almost impossible time resisting, and winked. “Of course you wanna know.”

Just that single comment, with that patented Misha wink and raised eyebrow, had Jensen squirming in his jeans. He glanced over at the open office door. With JJ playing down the hall, and what he assumed was going to be an innocent Facetime catch up with Misha, he hadn’t bothered to close it. Too late now.

Jensen leaned into the screen and whispered, watching while Misha visibly shiver at his words. “Tell me.”

Misha’s blue eyes noticeably darkened, giving away his intent..

“Just imagine us in Rome, Jen. A little too much whiskey, high from the adrenaline rush of being on stage, overheated from the lights. We end up back in the room and the first thing I do is shove you down onto the couch, strip off our sweaty shirts, and straddle your lap. I grab a cube of ice from the bucket on the table and place it on your collarbone. While the heat of your skin melts the ice and the water starts to trickle down your chest, I'm gonna lean in for a kiss, hot and dirty because I've been denied the taste of you for so long. Funny," Misha leaned in a little closer to the screen, looking noticeably flushed. "that's a little how I feel right now."

Jensen swallowed hard, not trusting his voice to come out as anything but a squeak. "You sure this is them writing? Or are you just makin’ this shit up to get me hard?"

"It’s all the fans,” Misha laughed. “Before long, they'd have me chasing the droplets of water down to your nipples and circling them until they harden under my tongue. My free hand would be inching down to the zipper on your jeans and shoving my hand in. Then Jared would walk in."

“What the hell?” Jensen snorted.

“Oh yeah, Jared always walks in. These writers just love to write him stumbling in on us.”

“How much of this shit have you read?”

“Enough to know that we don’t stop just because we’ve been interrupted. We keep going, Jen. I lick you and suck you until you’re begging me.”

Oh God, Jensen was so hard. He shifted in his chair and reached down to palm himself, hoping for a little relief. He glanced up at the open door again, wondering if he dared free himself from the confines of his jeans. How did this conversation go from zero to sixty anyway? He really needed to try and rein this in a bit before JJ came running in here.

  
"Mish. Mish, you gotta stop. Please. Can we pick this up later when I don't have a three year old down the hall with the door open? Talk about work, Gishwhes, sock monkeys, Osric's dresses, Mark Sheppard's feet, anything else. Please?"

Misha's head tilted back as he broke into an infectious laugh. "You sure know how to kill a moment."

"Well I'd rather kill it that way than have my daughter walk in on me jacking one off to Uncle Misha telling me an erotic story on Facetime. Explain that one to a toddler."

"Okay, you have a point." Misha's eyes softened and his face took on a serious expression. "Do you think you can carve out a little bit of time to pick this up later? Not just the sexy times, but some time to talk. I miss you. Vick says I’m moping."

"Well we can't have that,” smiled Jensen. “I'll let Danni know I need an hour after I read the Princess her story tonight. I'll call you on the computer and we can catch up then, okay? I miss you too, babe."

Just as he was saying goodbye, JJ came running in demanding that Princess Daddy freshen up his lipstick and take his place at the head of the tea table. Before tea could commence, Jensen made sure he got Danneel to snap a photo for Instagram. The fans would get a kick out of JJ putting lipstick on him. He knew how much they adored pics of him and JJ together, especially during hiatus when they didn’t get as many photos of the cast and their families. Maybe he'd post it on Father's Day.

Later that day, Jensen actually finished his novel and enjoyed dinner with his two best girls. After reading his sweet Justice Jay a bedtime story, he spent an hour laughing - and a little locked door playing around - with Misha on Facetime before heading out for a quick beer with Jared. Jensen had to admit, as much as he missed filming sometimes, hiatus life was pretty damn good.


End file.
